Rei Kai Work
by Shuri
Summary: [KURAMA X BOTAN] Koenma got a lot of work to do and he needs Botan to find someone to help...


****

REI KAI WORK  


Title: Rei Kai Work  
Author: Tachida Shuri   
Anime Series: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Rating: GP, I think.   
Genre: Romance, Comedy   
Disclaimer: Uhm… I don't own YYH. Togashi-sensei does. ^_^   
Teaser: Koenma needs help at Rei Kai and asks Botan to find someone to help them.

This Monday, Koenma was working, as usual. He doesn't stop and doesn't watch Yusuke and the others for the whole day. Tuesday, same as Monday...work work work all day... But on Wednesday, Enma Daio notices Koenma doing his job well... and he tells Koenma that he can rest on Sunday. That Thursday, Koenma was too excited to go somewhere... and George suggests to go to the beach on Sunday. Botan was very happy. On Friday, Koenma was working too hard. He was thinking that his father might give him more rest days.   
  
Saturday, Koenma was too excited and thought it was already Sunday. So he went to the beach with George and Botan. Enma Daio then thought why Koenma was gone and he found him at the beach. Enma Daio was sooo angry at Koenma and he gave him a punishment. And on Sunday, Koenma was thinking of what punishment his father would give him. Just then, he saw one of the other workers there very, very happy. So he asks why he was happy. And the servant told him that they all can go anywhere in a week. Koenma was wondering how. He asked George, George was too sad to talk, but Botan told him that she, George and Koenma will be the only ones working here for a week as the punishment.   
  
Next week, Monday, Enma Daio left for three days. Koenma then told Botan to ask the Rei Kai Tanteis to help. Botan first went to Yusuke.   
  
Botan: Yusuke, do you wanna help out at Rei Kai?   
Yusuke: In what?   
Botan: It's a long story. We got to do all the work at Rei Kai!   
Yusuke: Sorry, I'm gonna go to Keiko's house today... she asked me to go there... I don't know why...   
Botan: Well, Are you sure? Or maybe you just don't wanna help?   
Yusuke: Sorry, I gotta go now, bye!   
  
Botan next went to Kuwabara...   
  
Botan: Uh... Kuwa? Can you help us at Rei Kai? We got a lot of work there. We need some help.   
Kuwa: Uh... a lot of... work?   
Botan: Yes. A lot of work.   
Kuwa: I... gotta... visit Yukina today... I'm afraid... I... can't go...   
~~Kuwabara just runs away...   
Botan: Why does everyone hate work?   
  
Botan now finds Hiei...   
  
Botan: Now where's Hiei? Lemme see... Ah, here's the whistle.   
~~Botan blows the whistle.   
Hiei: Ouch, what was that? I thought I'll be deaf for a minute...   
Botan: Hiei, do you wanna help at Rei Kai?   
Hiei: Help with what things? Another mission?   
Botan: Uh, no, not another mission... uh... WAIT!   
~~Hiei disappears.   
  
Botan goes now to Kurama...   
  
Botan: Hi, uh... Do you... wanna help at Rei Kai? We need some help there... *blushing*   
Kurama: *blushing* OK. Wait a minute.   
~~Kurama gets himself ready to go out of his house and go to Rei Kai.   
Botan: Let's go! *blushing, too*   
~~The two of them were blushing... how cute...   
  
Well, it was Summer vacation so the three don't have classes.   
  
Now Botan and Kurama goes to Rei Kai.   
  
Koenma: Botan, why is it that Kurama is the only one here?   
Botan: Koenma-sama, The other three don't want to go.   
Kurama: It's Ok. I'll just work hard too. Anyway, we don't have classes for two months.   
  
So they start all the work...   
  
After some hours, Koenma became thirsty and asked George to give him something to drink. George came with some juice. While running to Koenma, he didn't notice a paper on the floor so he tripped and the juice spills. Botan saw it and tried to help George. She also didn't see the spilled juice and she fell down. Kurama then helped Botan first. George stood up and goes to Botan and not seeing the spilled juice. So he tripped - pushing Kurama to Botan. (uh...was that confusing?)   
  
Botan and Kurama were blushing and George says a thousand sorries.   
  
Just then Koenma shows up and asked what happened. George told the whole story. Koenma just went back to his seat.   
  
After some hours, all of them felt very tired and all of them rested for a while. I that time, Kurama was looking at Botan and just looks at the other side when Botan looks at him. George kinda noticed it and another conversation begins.   
  
George: Hey, Botan, Kurama likes you.   
Kurama: What? *blushing* Uh... I mean... As a friend.   
Botan: Of course we're all friends right?   
Kurama: Well, I actually... uh...   
George: Well, I actually... uh...what? Love her? Hehe...   
Botan: Why you... you're teasing again.   
~~George leaves the two...   
Kurama: I really love...   
Botan: What? Watching TV? Planting? Studying?   
Kurama: Just forget what I said...   
  
After three days, Enma finally came back and Kurama goes back to his house. He sees Maya on the way.   
  
Kurama: (thinking) What? Why's she still here? I thought I already erased her memories?   
~~Maya goes to Kurama.   
Maya: Hello, Shuichi Minamino.   
Kurama: How'd you know my name? Do you know anything about me? *nervous*   
Maya: A friend told me your name. Well, I don't know anything much about you. You were the top in the last exam right?   
Kurama: Uh... yes. *relieved* well, gotta go.   
  
Kurama reaches his house and sees Karasu.   
  
Kurama: Karasu? Is that you? You're dead already right?   
Karasu: No... I am... alive....   
Kurama: Hey... you're not Karasu. I know your scent and voice. YUSUKE!!!!   
Yusuke: Haha... how'd you know it was me? I was in perfect disguise.   
Kurama: You know I got this Youko Kurama, too, with a good nose and good ears. Its your voice and scent.   
Yusuke: Can I stay in you house for a while?   
Kurama: Sure. It's just fine.   
  
Botan then comes from nowhere and appears at the window.   
  
Botan: KURAMA!!! You forgot a seed at Rei Kai.   
Yusuke: So... Kurama... You went to Rei Kai to help?   
Botan: Yes he did. Not like you and the others who can do everything but work.   
Kurama: Uh... Thanks for returning...   
Yusuke: Hey, Kurama, Aren't you gonna give her a kiss?   
Kurama: Hey, stop that.   
Botan: Don't worry... ok. Bye.   
Kurama: Bye...   
Yusuke: Bye!!! See Kurama soon!!!   
  
Yusuke then went to Kurama's room. It was neat and clean not like his room. He saw a picture of something... he can't see it very well because it was very small. He found a lense and guess what he saw? It was a picture of Botan!!! Yusuke told this to Kurama and Kurama told him to keep it a secret. Yusuke's mouth said yes but his heart said no. So Yusuke told everyone about it. And everyone thought that Kurama was in love with Botan!!!   
  
Kuwabara went to Kurama's house. And shouted, "KURAMA, BOTAN'S HERE." Then Kurama immediately went to the door, opened it but found nothing. Kuwabara laughed at the back of the post seeing Kurama's reaction seeing nobody and no Botan.   
  
Kuwabara told this to Hiei laughing (even though he hated him somehow). Hiei was kinda surprised. He went to Kurama and told him to go to Botan and tell her the truth.   
  
Kurama was nervous everytime he sees Botan but he tried his best not to. So one day....   
  
Botan: What did you call me for?   
Kurama: Just to say something.   
Botan: What thing?   
Kurama: Sorry about what happened at Rei Kai...and George...   
Botan: It's ok, it's just an accident, right?   
Kurama: I... I... I love...   
Botan: Love what? watching TV? planting? *blushing*   
Kurama: No. I love you.   
Botan: I love you too...   
  
Yusuke passed by and saw them. Yusuke jumped at Kurama and said...   
  
Yusuke: You did it. You finally did it.   
Kurama: And it wouldn't have been spread if not for you!!!   
Yusuke: Ouch!!! Wait!!! Ouch!!! Don't!!! Help!!!   
  
And so, the story ends with Kurama and Botan happy ever after and Yusuke hanging on the tree.   
  
THE END. 

Author's notes: My first fic, eh… lame, yes, lame…


End file.
